The DVB-GSE defines, for example, a protocol of the data link layer which transmits an IP packet or a PDU (Protocol Data Unit) such as a so-called Ethernet frame (MAC (Media Access Control) frame (where Ethernet is a registered trademark)) defined in IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers) 802.3 (for example, see Non Patent Literature 1).
In the DVB-GSE, the PDU is encapsulated by a packet called one GSE packet or a plurality of GSE packets, as necessary, and is transmitted.